Sehun Jongin
by kimsejong
Summary: Cuma cerita hasil kegabutan yang nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya. Typo(s) everywhere. Hunkai.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun hanya memandang tv didepannya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus rambut seseorang yang ada di pangkuannya. Tatapannya fokus memandang acara tv yang menayangkan berita harian.

"Sehun?"

Sehun melirik kearah laki-laki yang menidurkan kepalanya di pahanya. "Apa?"

"Aku lapar." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang melas. Tangannya ia buat untuk mengelus perutnya yang sudah berbunyi.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Jongin membuat pose berpikir, lalu mendongak lagi, "Aku ingin omelet saja."

"Oke. Sekarang kau bangun dulu, aku akan memasak untukmu." Jongin sedikit tidak rela saat ia disuruh bangkit dari tempat nyamannya.

"Jangan lama-lama. Nanti adik bayinya menunggu lama." Jongin mengatakannya sambil mengusap perutnya dan terkekeh kecil.

Sehun hanya mendengus geli dengan tingkah Jongin. "Iya-iya. Tidak akan lama, jadi adik bayi tidak akan kelaparan lagi. Jadi anak baik disini dan jangan beranjak dari dudukmu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dan melihat Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat omelet.

"Kenapa dia begitu seksi jika sedang di dapur?" tanyanya dengan angin. Ia mendengus tak suka saat memikirkan Sehun yang terlihat seksi di depan sana.

Bagaimana jika di restoran tempat Sehun bekerja ke'seksi'an Sehun ini menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung? Sehun 'kan bekerja sebagai koki di restoran itu, dan restoran itu _open-kitchen._ Jadi selama ini-

"TIDAK!"

Sehun terkejut saat Jongin berteriak dan melompat dari sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Sehun mengernyit dan segera membasuh tangannya untuk menghampiri Jongin.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba teriak?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin seperti ingin menangis.

"Sehun, apa selama ini ada orang yang menggodamu saat bekerja?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Karena ia memang merasa tidak ada yang menggodanya.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun membuat Jongin melirik sinis ke arahnya. Sehun tidak paham dengan Jongin yang sifatnya berubah-ubah.

"Kau berbohong!" Jongin masih menatapnya sengit.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa salahnya aku bertanya? Memangnya tidak boleh? Oh, atau kau memang banyak yang menggoda ya? Kenapa tidak jujur saja padaku?" Jongin beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tercenung melihat Jongin yang aneh seperti itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Omeletnya belum matang." Seru Sehun melihat Jongin menaiki tangga.

"Aku tidak jadi lapar." Sahut Jongin ketus.

"Tapi adik bayinya lapar, kau harus makan."

"ADIK BAYI KEPALAMU ITU! TIDAK ADA ADIK BAYI!" teriak Jongin sambil membalikkan badannya dan melempar sendal rumahnya kearah Sehun.

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang bil-AHH!" lagi-lagi lemparan sandal mengenai hidungnya yang berharga.

"KAU TIDUR LUAR! TAK USAH MASUK KAMAR!"

Setelahnya Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

"Sial, ini sakit sekali." Ringis Laki-laki itu seraya mengelus hidungnya. Saat melihat tangannya, ia melihat noda darah.

"Dia itu kenapa? PMS atau hamil?"

.

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak ingin Sehun mendiamkannya seperti ini. Ia tahu jika semua ini kesalahannya, tapi ia tidak suka jika Sehun mendiamkannya seperti ini. Ia tahu Sehun marah padanya, tapi seharusnya Sehun tahu jika Jongin tidak suka diabaikan. Lebih baik Sehun memarahinya dengan bentakan atau apapun, tapi jangan seperti ini.

"Sehun." Jongin berdiri canggung di samping Sehun yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya.

"Hm." Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, tanpa menoleh barang sedetik pun.

"Sehun~." Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Sehun masih asik dengan game di ponselnya, sesekali ia mendecak karena lawannya berhasil membunuh karakternya untuk beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sehun~ jangan abaikan aku." Jongin merengek.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf. Tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hm?"Jongin merayu Sehun dengan kepalanya yang di meneleng kearah Sehun.

"Hm."

' _You have slain an enemy'_

"Sehun~" Sehun masih belum menggubris Jongin.

' _Double kill'_

"Aku minta maaf, janji tidak bertemu dengan Kris tanpa ijinmu lagi –"

' _Triple kill'_

"Janji tidak menerima coklat dari orang asing lagi –"

' _Maniac'_

"Janji tidak memeluk –"

' _You have been slained'_

Bertepatan dengan itu, Sehun langsung membanting ponselnya dan menatap tajam Jongin yang sudah mengerut terkejut dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menatap dirinya seperti itu.

"Janji, huh?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya degan senyuman miring yang membuat Jongi sedikit menjauh dari Sehun.

"Sehun." Cicit Jongin lirih.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang janji, huh? " Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menariknya mendekat, "Jawab jika aku bertanya! Berapa kalu kau berjanji padaku ini itu, tapi kau selalu melanggarnya."

"Maaf, Seh-argh" Jonginmeringis saat cengkraman Sehun terlalu kuat, "S-sehun ini s-sakit."

"Hatiku juga sakit, panas melihatmu memeluk laki-laki lain selain aku. Pikirmu aku tidak cemburu? AKU CEMBURU! Aku tidak suka kau memeluk laki-laki lain selain aku. Kau hanya milikku Jongin." Sembur Sehun hingga urat di pelipisnya muncul dan wajahnya memerah marah.

Jongin hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat Sehun marah seperti ini, salahnya juga ia mau di ajak bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang dulu pernah di sukainya. Jung Yunho. Ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu tanpa meminta ijin dulu kepada Sehun, pikirnya Sehun sedang bekerja dan ia tak ingin mengganggunya. Tapi ternyata Yunho meminta bertemu di resto tempat Sehun bekerja. Jadi sekalian saja Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang bekerja dengan tanpan di balik dapur itu.

Namun, tanpa di sangka-sangka saat akan pulang, Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin. Jongin terkejut, tentu saja. Apa-apaan orang ini, pikirnya.

Dan sialnya, saat itu terjadi Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan terkejut saat Jongin-nya di peluk oleh laki-laki yang dulu sempat di sukai Jongin. Sehun langsung melepas apron yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menghampiri Jongin juga Yunho.

Sehun menarik lengan Jongin dengan kasar dan menggeretnya pulang tanpa berkata apapun.

"Iya aku tau kau cemburu, jadi maafkan aku, heum?" Jongin melirik takut, "Aku tidak bilang padamu, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Aku tau kau sibuk, makanya aku tidak bilang padamu. Aku juga salah tidak bilang padamu." Jongin memelas dengan melirik Sehun dari sela poninya.

Sehun mendengus dan melonggarkan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan Jongin, lalu menarikknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Hm, jangan lakukan lagi. Apapun dan mau kemanapun kau harus bilang padaku."

"Iya, maafkan aku, hm?" Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. "Aku sayang padamu."

"Hm, aku tau. Maafkan aku yang pemarah dan pencemburu ini."

"Aku juga pemarah dan pencemburu."

"Jangan memeluk laki-laki lain lagi, jangan bersentuhan dengan laki-laki lain, jangan-"

"Iya-iya aku tau. Sudah jangan bahas ini lagi. Nanti kau marah lagi dan mengabaikan aku lagi. Aku tidak suka kau diamkan seperti itu." Jongin menyela dan menggerutu, sedangkan Sehun mengelus rambut halus Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita damai sekarang, hm?"

"Heum." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Cup

Kecupan singkat itu Jongin berikan di pipi Sehun dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang nan nyaman favoritnya.


End file.
